legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch
Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch for ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' is the German-language official strategy guide for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver published by Eidos Interactive (Deutschland). It is particularly notable for inclusion of the Vorgeschichte comic. Contents *Editorial *Basics **Objects and Artifacts **Sketches **Abilities **Chapter Sequence *Combat *Enemies *Vorgeschichte comic *Full Walkthrough (with large screenshots, explanations and illustration/guide sketches) **Glyphs, Health power-ups and Eldritch energy power-ups collection guide. *Promotional statue and model creation *Credits *Controls Notes *''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch'' contains several features that are unique to this guide. The most obvious is the Vorgeschicte comic (see below), but several other unique features are present including a promotional piece on the creation of the limited edition Oxmox resin statue of Raziel, and a number of 'sketches' that alternate between detailed explanation and instruction for puzzles, to map/area layout and even include character art. The status of these artworks is unclear, but at least one piece of official concept art is included along with several official rendered images. *In some areas the guide features images of green Blood and gore effects - this is likely not related to the development of the title or the green blood seen previously in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain but is instead likely to be due to localization issues - specifically to German laws surrounding gore in videogames. *Patrick Dowling is credited as the author of the guide and the credits list a number of individuals and organisations responsible for the guide, including crediting the Crystal Dynamics team. Katja Krieglstein, Gerhard Fillei, Uta Hengst and Patrick Dowling are credited with the llustration work. Vorgeschichte itself includes credits for Delius, Geoffrey Delarvelle, Gilles Ferrand and Launier. *ISBN 3933917093 Vorgeschichte Vorgeschichte, also known as The German Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver comic, features in Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch, the German-language official strategy guide for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. It appears as the Vorgeschichte, or history to the game's events, and so re-caps much of the opening and background story to Soul Reaver. The comic does not seem to be associated with the other, promotional''Legacy of Kain'' comics which were produced by Top Cow; it's unlikely it was ever published separately from the strategy guide, and it is only available in the German language (Deutsch). Plot Apparently shortly into his Wraith existence, Raziel recounts his 'creation' and Nosgoth's background history. He recalls Kain's resurrection of himself and the Council and how this led in turn to the raising of the vampire clans and the Vampires conquering Nosgoth, with Kain as the absolute ruler. Raziel also recalls his own downfall, after his newly grown wings lead to Kain ordering his execution in The Abyss. After centuries of agonized torture in the Lake of the Dead and deformed by his fate, Raziel finally heard the voice of the ancient Elder God and accepted his offer of vengeance, becoming a servant of the Elder and devourer of Souls. Gallery comic_002.jpg comic_003.jpg comic_004.jpg comic_005.jpg comic_006.jpg comic_007.jpg comic_008.jpg comic_009.jpg comic_010.jpg comic_011.jpg comic_012.jpg comic_013.jpg Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *Raziel and Raziel's 'voiceovers' *Kain *Turel *Dumah *Rahab *Zephon *Melchiah *The Elder God Dialogue Notes *As with the other comics the artistic style of the German comic can lead to some visual inconsistencies; Raziel and the Elder God are notably depicted with the wrong colours (Green and Pink respectively) and with the Elder simply referred to as a "tentacled creature" he is depicted as more 'Octopus-like' then 'Squid-like' - It is however, worth noting that chronologically this was the first clear depiction of the Elder, before Raziel identified him as a "Giant Squid" in'' Soul Reaver 2. *The comic uses the St George's Cross to represent the "Holy War" of the last humans against the Vampires, matching up with real-world associations of the symbol during the 'Crusades'. The symbol would eventually appear again in ''Blood Omen 2, in a stained glass window nearby the Bishop's Manor in Chapter 4:The Upper City. *The German comic states Kain has entered the Underworld and this was necessary to trap the souls of his lieutenants before raising them. The Material Realm is referred to as "The Overworld" *The Comic states there were 9 Vampire lieutenants created after Raziel (for a total of ten). This obviously contradicts the established total of six (including Raziel). *The comic depicts the last major Human resistance against Kain's empire being the City, however it is conquered during Kain's rise to power. *Kain possesses several abilities because of his 'evolution' including the abilities to 'alter his appearance', 'turn invisible' and 'read minds'. The comic suggests that vampiric 'evolution' may be a power possessed by only a few individuals. *The "Abyss" is referred to as the "Sea of Lost Souls", instead of the "Lake of the Dead"; this is likely a reference to earlier draft of the Soul Reaver story, where it was the Lake of Lost Souls, not the Lake of the Dead that was home to the Abyss. *In this comic the Elder is depicted as a something of a known fairytale and he has spoken to the living (including Raziel) before, as Raziel recognises his voice. Interestingly the Elder literally claims to reside in "the Heart of Darkness" (though this is likely to be a metaphor). See also *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver comic *Soul Reaver 2 - Das Offizielle Lösungsbuch References * "SR Comic GERMAN version?" and Official Confirmation Thread at Eidos Forums. * "Soul Reaver Comic German Edition?" and Translation Thread at Nosgothic Realm Forums. Browse Category:Stubs Category:Browse Category:Series Category:Series/Manuals Category:Series/Soul Reaver manuals Category:Series/Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver